Villain Complex
by Bittersweet Mika
Summary: He had never wanted to be a hero. He wasn't one to save people, he was one to ruin them. One shot


**Title:** Villain Complex

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did.

**Summary:** Vincent never wanted to save anyone. He didn't have a hero complex. He was the one that wanted to sully them. And he hates himself for it.

**Author's Notes:** See me be tortured by plot bunnies, see me retaliate by torturing the characters. Also, I have no beta-reader, so it's not perfect. Taste the Rainbow

**Attn:** This was posted on another account originally. Then I decided that two accounts was to much trouble.

Most days that go by, he hates himself.

In his mind there are several very valid reasons for this, sins that he thinks he has committed, things he could have done but chose not to, things he did do that he should not have.

There are many things that he has taken that do not belong to him: lives, money, women.

In fact, it was his longing for a woman that started this whole series of tragedy.

There are many things in his life that he has done, but his affair with her was at the top of the list of things he should have done differently.

He was a Turk. Shin-Ra wet works. A killer in a nice suite if one were being nice. A degenerate moral vacuum if one was to be unkind. And he was good at his job. Lean and strong, vicious and uncompromising, cold and uncaring.

Until he met her.

Lucrecia Crescent.

She was everything that he was not. Soft, kind and compassionate. Sharp mind and gentle humor. Something pure and whole and clean.

Part of him wanted to put her up on a pedestal and worship his new idea of perfection.

The other part wanted to tear her down and sully everything about her. Stain her skin and blacken her heart and make her as dirty as he was.

It was a war within himself, light and dark. Everyday a struggle to keep his mind on his job. To keep her safe and allow her work to continue. Not to take her away and ruin everything that made her so good.

If only he had been able to do that, to stay away, then maybe this whole violent quest would be unnecessary. There wouldn't be a need to be tracking down the last living link that he had to her. There wouldn't be a need to kill it.

But everyday now, he gets up and puts on red instead of blue and goes out and kills. This time to try and fix everything that he should have had the power to prevent in the first place.

He tells himself he is doing the right thing. He is making a difference, helping the rest of his companions try and save the entire world.

He his doing his best to tell himself that he has changed. He has to try and convince himself of that fact everyday. Otherwise he just may slip again.

He can feel himself slipping.

Vincent Valentine is on the edge of a knife and finds he yearns to both balance and to cut himself.

Once again there is a temptation dancing in front of him.

Yuffie Kisaragi.

She is everything that Lucrecia was not.

She is loud, obnoxious and childish. She is quick tempered, violent and impulsive. Not the beauty that Lucrecia was by far. Instead of tall and curvy with long soft hair and understanding eyes she is short and sinewy with chopped off hair and calculating eyes.

But, unlike Lucrecia, she knows exactly what she is doing when it comes to her sexuality. Overtly seductive to get her way, she will pout and bat her eyelashes to distract you from the fact that she's robbing you blind. Yuffie has trained herself to be a weapon, she knows how to move in everyway to make the best of every situation. She can hit someone between the eyes from fifty meters away and has no qualms with the fact that it may or may not end their life.

In fact, if it doesn't, she's just as likely to finish the job by slitting their throat.

He knows this is true, he's seen it first hand.

But despite all that, there is an unbroken quality to her. She has been beaten and broken by the circumstances of life. Her childhood has been non-existent, forced into service for an absent and borderline abusive father in a desperate attempt to save a dying land. But she looks at her lot in life and is determined to make the best of it. To prove everyone around her wrong and come out of all her trials with her head held high and a triumphant grin on her face.

She just may do it.

That lone shining quality is the single thing that she has in common with his lost love.

But it is enough to infiltrate his mind and twist his senses so that is awareness of her is hyper tuned to her smell, her footsteps, the sound of her breathing.

It is enough for him to want to take that last bit of shine and tarnish it until it is gone. He wants to twist and bend her and her mind into something as dark and dangerous as he is. He wants to hurt her in a way that he has never felt before, a desire to cause her pain from the inside out.

She is halfway there already. In a battle, she is lethality in action and the sight of her standing over a prone body, chest heaving, eyes glittering and blood splattered across her face makes him hard and tight inside and aching to aleve all his burning with her, in her. She is already dangerous, already damaged in a way that he could never do.

But what is most dangerous is the fact that every insidious and twisted plan he has concocted for her, she would allow him. He knows the look in her eyes when she bites her lip and stares at him through half lowered lids from across the table. He doesn't miss the way her hips roll when she walks and the way her back arches while she vaults across a surface.

He can close his eyes and feel the heat of her dance across his skin when she settles herself near him. He can remember the feel of her fists clenched on the fabric on his sleeves after she is healed and he is carrying her back to the inn. It was a battle to leave her in a bed by herself when the temptation to act was overwhelming.

Vincent has always known that he is no angel. And that what he wants to do is wrong beyond reproach, so he hates himself for it.

But he hates himself everyday already.

So he pulls her on top of him and slides inside.


End file.
